


Rust

by HellaPunk



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaPunk/pseuds/HellaPunk
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Rust

Metal groaned as the pink haired girl jumped the fence. She lifted herself over the silver-and-orange fence along with her luggage, skin scraping lightly from the unkempt metal. “Ugh.. Why is the fence locked?..” The girl groaned, as she flung herself and her bags over the fence, landing superhero style on the wet pavement it was freshly coated with precipitation due to the muggy weather. She then picked up her bags and treaded onwards.

The wind whistled as it blew through her jet-black leather jacket. It was a dark gloomy day, here in Seattle. The girl, Pearl, was here studying music theory. She was making her way up the rusted staircase to her apartment room. It was quite run down, but the building was on campus so it was a steal. She wondered what type of students lived here, hopefully they’d like her.

Pearl fished in her pockets, looking for the key to the old brick apartment. Vines hugged the sun bleached crimson stones tightly. It was a nice touch to the grunge feel of the place though. She got her key and went inside the building, searching for her room number. _Twenty-Seven .. Twenty-Eight .. Bingo Twenty-Nine !_

The door creaked as it opened, showing its old age. Inside she was greeted with a small kitchen, living space and two rooms… Pearl assumed that they were a washroom and bedroom...

Pearl walked into the wood floored room, there was a coat rack with a shoe box underneath. She took off her leather jacket and swung it over the hook, not caring if it got wrecked. Pearl then kicked off her boots, they hit the wall with a clunk noise. She then grew attentive when a door lightly creaked open, a darker skinned girl with long blue and black hair stepped out.

“Oh sup! You’re my roomie?” Pearl asked cooly, adjusting the strap on her bag of luggage. The taller girl pushes a lock of hair behind her ear smiling. “Yeah.. You can set your things down in here, We each have our own side of the room.” She told me. Pearl made her way to the doorframe and the taller girl walked back in, sitting on her bed. She had some photos hung up and _wow-- its really-- blue. Her blankets, her pillows-- everything._

Pearl set her luggage down on the bed, unzipping it. “I’m Pearl by the way, nice to meet ya!” She said happily pulling out clothes and putting them in the brown dresser at the end of her bed. The blue haired girl smiled at Pearl and grabbed her Mac laptop. “I’m Marina, nice to meet you too” Marina replied. _‘Damn she’s about as cool as a cucumber’_ Pearl thought to herself as she pulled out more of her clothes, putting them in the dresser neatly as she could manage-- which wasn't very neat.

The sun was setting, golden hues shining into the bedroom through the blue shades. Warmth filled the room as Pearl did the final touches to her side of the bedroom. Pearl then flopped down onto the bed, wrapping herself in a fuzzy pink blanket. The bed creaked as she rolled over to her side, looking into Marina’s eyes, she analyzed her, looking at all of her features.

“So, what are you Majoring in?” Pearl asked. They went to a university for Arts, it offered a lot. Film, dance, visual arts, music… Marina averted her view to Pearl’s face. “Ah- I’m here for Music Theory” Marina answered, smiling warmly. Pearl sat up quickly, the bed squealed loudly from the sudden movement. “Oh! Me too! That’s dope as hell!” Pearl exclaimed. Marina simply giggled and looked back over to her computer screen.

Pearl looked at the Macbook, it had a variety of stickers on it, most referring to pop-culture. Pearl raised a brow “So what are you doin’?” She asked curiously. Marina looked up once more and smiled. “Ah-- just a beat for a song-- It’s just practice really…” Marina answered, her face tinting crimson. Pearl walked over to her bed and sat down next to Marina, looking at the audio program seeing what she was making.

“Oh, that's nice! Can I listen?” Pearl pestered, with a goofy grin. Marina looked down and blushed. “Ah-- Sure if you want! It’s not that good… Really” Marina replies, hesitantly, she fiddled with her thumbs. Pearl smiled bigger “I’m sure it's great!” Pearl exclaimed. Marina handed Pearl a blue and black earbud, she put it in and Marina hit play on the laptop. Music filled her ear, it sounded energetic. It was super good though, Pearl wondered why she was hesitant to show her something so talented. _Probably just shy…_ The pink haired girl thought to herself.

After the song finished, Marina looked at Pearl closely. She was curious and scared about what the smaller girl thought. Pearl looked away from the screen taking out her earbud. Pearl smiled “That was great! Why the hell do you think it isn't?” She said, Marina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, out of nervous habit. “Well… I just… I don’t know, I just dont think it's as good as it could be y’know?” Marina said. She shifted her position and set the laptop beside her, shutting the lid. “I just don’t feel like I’m good enough yet…” Marina added, looking down at her hands.

Pearl rubs the taller girls back “Look, I think it’s super good! You should finish it.” She says, Marina looked extremely happy in that moment, like she’d never been complimented like that before. Pearl then stands up, followed by a groan of the wood beneath her. “Yo, Imma go get some pizza at Sam’s wanna come? It’s hella good! If not I can always bring some back for ya!” Pearl asked, looking into Marina’s eyes.

Marina hesitated, looking up into Pearls eyes “Ah-- You can bring me some back if you want!” She said, Pearl began to leave “Alright Rina, I’ll be back with some in a few kay’?” Pearl told her to walk out into the living space. Marina’s face went red from the sudden use of a nickname. “Oh okay! I’ll be here waiting” Marina replied. Pearl slipped on her leather jacket and kicked on her boots, not even lacing them up as she walked out the door of their room.


End file.
